Uma noticia especial
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Hinny) Ginny chega a casa e revela a Harry uma notícia especial, que irá mudar suas vidas.


**Titulo:** Uma Noticia Especial| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Ginny Weasley Potter/Harry Potter | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Hinny) Ginny chega a casa e revela a Harry uma notícia especial, que irá mudar suas vidas.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L. **

**Uma Noticia Especial**

Ginny saiu de St. Mungus, com lágrimas de felicidade caindo pelo seu rosto. Tinha feito uma ecografia e os medibruxos lhe disseram que estava grávida de um menino. A mulher decidira ir ao hospital depois de uma semana atribulada entre o cansaço e enjoos. Tocou na barriga, emocionada. Tinha um ser crescendo dentro de si. Suspirou, ansiosa: Como seu marido iria reagir á notícia? Como ela lhe iria contar?

Olhou para o relógio, que tinha no pulso e viu as horas. Eram seis da tarde. Harry chegaria a casa pelas sete. De repente, uma ideia lhe surgiu. Aparatou no Beco Diagon-Al e se dirigiu para a nova loja de produtos de Quidditch, chamada: "Sports ´Dittch". Entrou na loja e foi prontamente atendida por uma funcionária, que lhe perguntou:

-Boa tarde, o que deseja?

-Uma vassoura para criança. – Respondeu a ruiva.

-Espere aqui. – Pediu a funcionária, que se dirigiu para o armazém e voltou com uma caixa retangular. A abriu e Ginny viu uma pequena vassoura em seu interior. Pegou nela e a avaliou. Estava em bom estado. Pensou com um sorriso: "É essa mesmo." Colocou a vassoura na caixa e falou para a mulher:

-Quero essa. – A funcionária sorriu e fechou a caixa. Foram para o balcão e a mulher disse:

-São sete galeões. – Ginny abriu a mala e lhe deu o dinheiro. Ia fechar a mala, quando viu a ecografia. Teve uma ideia. Tirou a ecografia da mala e a colocou na caixa. Estava ansiosa para ver a reação de Harry. Olhou para a funcionária e pediu:

-Podia embrulhar, por favor?

-Com certeza. – Com um aceno da varinha, a funcionária embrulhou a caixa e deu á ruiva. Ginny sorriu em agradecimento e saiu da loja. Aparatou na cozinha e viu Harry sentado na mesa da sala, lendo um pergaminho. Caminhou para ele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Deu uma olhada no pergaminho e viu que era um relatório. Harry olhou para a mulher e a puxou para si, a beijando. Se separaram e Ginny pediu:

-Harry, querido. Vamos para o sofá? Tenho algo para lhe contar.

Harry fitou a ruiva, confuso, mas nada disse. O Auror pousou o relatório em cima da mesa e Ginny pegou na mão dele, o guiou para o sofá e se sentaram. A ruiva largou a mão de Harry e suspirou, ansiosa:

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o marido a Ginny, que sorriu timidamente. A ruiva hesitou ao falar:

-Aconteceu uma coisa…

O Auror agarrou a mão de Ginny e perguntou, preocupado:

-O que você tem, meu amor? Está doente?

Ginny sorriu, sem se conter. O marido a fitou, confuso e a ruiva falou:

-Eu estou bem, querido. Não se preocupe. – Harry, ao ouvir as palavras da mulher, relaxou visivelmente - Eu só queria lhe dar esse presente.

E entregou o embrulho a Harry. O moreno olhou para o presente e depois para Ginny, confuso. A mulher lhe fez um gesto de incentivo e o Auror rasgou o embrulho. Abriu a caixa e arregalou os olhos. Lentamente, retirou a vassoura e a ecografia e fitou a ruiva.

-Eu…eu…você… - Dizia, abobalhado.

-Sim! – Exclamou Ginny, com lágrimas de felicidade caindo por sua face – Eu estou grávida!

Harry sorriu e largou os objetos, fazendo com que eles caíssem no chão. Abraçou a ruiva com força, mas sem a machucar e a beijou de seguida. Se separaram e o moreno se levantou do sofá e gritou:

-Eu vou ser pai! Eu vou ser pai!

Monstro aparatou na sala, ao ouvir os gritos do Auror e perguntou, confuso:

-O que se passa, meu senhor?

-Monstro! – Exclamou Harry, com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Hoje vai haver uma festa! Fale com os Weasleys, Neville, Luna e os Aurors, depressa. Eles podem vir pelas nove da noite…

Ginny fitou Harry, espantada. Nunca tinha visto o marido daquela maneira. Harry continuava a dar ordens a Monstro, que ouvia tudo, atentamente. Por fim, Monstro aparatou e o moreno voltou a se sentar no sofá. Agarrou as mãos da ruiva, as beijou e disse, emocionado:

-Eu vou ser pai. De um menino.

Ginny sorriu e o beijou. A vida deles era boa, mas agora iriam ter um filho, fruto do amor deles. Estava tudo bem.

**FIM**

** Nota da Autora:** Oi! Eu sei que é raro eu escrever fics Hinny, mas decidi escrever essa, porque não saia de minha cabeça. O que acharam? Esperando vossas reviews. Bjs :D


End file.
